


В его мире все в порядке

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Goretober 2019, Insanity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: В его мире все в порядке, он абсолютно счастлив.





	В его мире все в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - психопатия/социопатия; сумасшествие

— Лен, ты здесь! Я знал, что ты справишься! — едва переступив порог, Барри бросается к нему. Не смотря по сторонам. Избегая остальных, концентрируется только на нем. — Знал! Они говорили, что из такого взрыва живыми не выбираются. — Виснет на шее, заглядывает в глаза. Холодные и неуютные, как океанские волны в сильную бурю. Но с неизменной теплотой всегда глядящие в ответ. Что бы ни происходило. Что бы они ни натворили. Оба. 

Барри тянется к Лену. К его прохладной отстраненности, к теплу тела, к спокойной уверенности. Касается губ и лишь тогда на грани слышимости улавливает недовольный хмык. Усилить поцелуй ему не дают. Расслышав тот же хмык, Лен отстраняет его. И озадаченно и немного виновато смотрит на… Генри. 

— Барри… — начинает тот, удивленный и недовольный. Скрещивает руки на груди, трет лоб, усваивая новую информацию. Например, что его сыну не нравятся девушки. Что ему вообще не нравится никто, кроме одного отдельно взятого преступника.

Но хотя бы не кидается обличать, обвинять или ругать на чем свет стоит. Ведь Барри больше не маленький мальчик, не «чемпион» Генри, не его «боец». Он взрослый человек. Лен взрослый человек. И они вольны поступать, как им вздумается.

— Ой, пап, — Барри делает вид, что смущается, но на деле расплывается в широкой улыбке. — Ты же не в курсе. Сюрприз! Мы с Леном… Мы вместе. Теперь. Так ведь?

И снова ищет ответ в глазах цвета бури.

— Конечно, Барри, — Лен соглашается. Он всегда с ним соглашается. Даже когда шутит в своей издевательской манере. Когда пытается показать, что он жестокий и беспощадный, преступник до мозга костей.

— Барри, нам нужно провести обследование, — Кейтлин с робкой улыбкой мягко касается его плеча. Остановившись в полушаге от него и прижимая к себе планшет, она кивает на дверь, показывает, что им пора. Милая, деликатная Кейтлин, она никогда не подходит к нему вплотную, никогда не трогает его больше, чем позволяют приличия. — Думаю, вы с отцом еще успеете поговорить… на эту тему.

— Ты права… — Барри не отрывает взгляда от Лена. Но голос срывается, выдает его страх. Его неуверенность, что когда вернется, все не превратится в иллюзию. — Лен? Я не спросил, как ты сумел вернуться! Кто тебе помог? Ты же расскажешь? Ты же не уйдешь? Ты дождешься меня? — И прибавляет: — Пожалуйста.

И снова тянется за поцелуем. Но Лен, указательным пальцем проводя линию, словно перечеркивает его губы, качает головой и едва заметно кивает в сторону Генри. 

Точно. Отцу на сегодня хватит откровений. 

А нехватку поцелуев они с Леном восполнят попозже. Наедине.

***

Барри улыбается. С заметным неудовольствием опускает руки и отступает к Кейтлин. Идет с ней к дверям и при каждом шаге оглядывается, будто боится, что если не сделает этого — все, что находится за его спиной, исчезнет, рассыплется. Пропадет навсегда.

Болезненно худой и ранимый, покрытый старыми, давно зарубцевавшимися, но до сих пор выпуклыми и некрасивыми шрамами, он улыбается Лену. Немного заискивающе, немного печально, но всегда с надеждой и проблеском ожидания. 

— Доктор Снарт? — Лен слышит невысказанный вопрос в голосе Генри Аллена. 

И делает вид, что не расслышал. Поправляет белый халат, примявшийся от порыва Барри, очки в тонкой металлической оправе, давая себе время. Короткую передышку перед тем, как придется отвечать, держать лицо и бесконечно, неустанно убеждать Генри в своей правоте. 

Поскольку в силу своей любви к сыну тот слеп и не понимает, что своим присутствием делает хуже. Своими словами, своими рассказами. Каждый раз, приходя и напоминая Барри о доме, о матери, об их семье, Генри также напоминает о том, что Барри хочет забыть. От чего бежит. Бежит быстро, бежит давно. И не столько не может, сколько не хочет смотреть в глаза своим страхам.

— Доктор Снарт, вы меня слышите? — напоминает о себе Генри.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Аллен, — Лен изображает на лице невозмутимость и доброжелательность. Даже если хочется встряхнуть хорошенько этого немолодого мужчину с усталым взглядом. — Я задумался.

— То, что Барри сейчас… — Генри запинается. — То, что он сказал про вас… Это правда?

Отказываясь верить в фантазии своего сына, словам про связь он верит сразу.

— Ни в коем случае, мистер Аллен, — успокаивает его Лен. — Я чту врачебную этику. Это, видимо, моя расположенность к вашему сыну и мое желание помочь повлияли. И вовсе не так, как следовало бы ожидать. Барри вбил себе в голову, что мы с ним пара. Я не в восторге от этого, но считаю неразумным кидаться в крайности и убеждать его в обратном. Сейчас, когда Барри нашел точку равновесия, правда, реальность — это все может сломить его в любой момент.

— Но на прошлой неделе вы говорили, что наметился прогресс!

— Потому что он наметился. Но потом ваша жена внезапно решила нанести незапланированный визит, и после ее ухода нам пришлось долго успокаивать Барри.

Который даже под серьезной дозой успокоительного долго рыдал на плече сестры Уэст. Отказывался говорить с доктором Сноу. Успокоился и уснул, лишь когда пришел Лен.

— Поймите, мистер Аллен, в фантазии Барри он герой. Он чемпион. Боец. Такой, каким вы его воспитывали. Каким вы его видели. Он без устали сражается с врагами. Спасает других людей. Помогает друзьям. 

Генри вскидывает голову, сдерживая блеснувшие на глазах слезы.

— Да, пусть он принимает за друзей местный персонал, но внутри иллюзии они его соратники. Его семья, которая любит его, которая всегда с ним. Люди, рядом с которыми он не один.

Не реагируя на дрожь, пробравшую Генри, Лен продолжает:

— Вспомните, каким он был, когда только поступил к нам. Вспомните травмы, что ему были нанесены. Сколько он провел в руках того монстра? Почти три недели. Девятнадцать дней пыток, насилия, боли. И беспрерывной ломки его сознания, его уверенности в себе, его стойкости.

Генри мотает головой, протестуя. Но не находит слов, чтобы выразить, что переполняет его.

Не вина Генри, что воля случая пала на его сына. Не его вина, что так получилось. Но закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не было, невозможно. Как и по щелчку пальцев вернуть Алленам их прежний мир.

— Поймите, мистер Аллен, в своей фантазии Барри счастлив, — подводит итог Лен. — Попытка нарушить хрупкий баланс доконает его. Он сломается окончательно, и никто никогда больше не сможет вернуть его назад.

Вы этого хотите?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, но так и не обретает форму и звук. 

Внутри головы Барри все правильно, Генри, все в порядке. В его искусственно созданном мире все в полном порядке.

Зачем это разрушать?


End file.
